


Nighttime Flowers

by legalitieswithabiscuit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Amputee Virgil - Freeform, Assassin - Freeform, Assassin Logan - Freeform, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, This is 9 pages lonnnnnng, Urfh, Why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/pseuds/legalitieswithabiscuit
Summary: Ok so I wrote this over the course of a day and a half so I don't even know if it's goodIf Logan is reading this, Hallo!





	Nighttime Flowers

Virgil fidgeted with the ring in his pocket as he waited for Logan to open the door and smiling when he did. He rolled into the flat, inhaling the scents of cedarwood and citrus. He backed into the space between the couch and the wall, hugging Logan and placing the bag on the floor next to him. 

       "L-Logan?"

       "Yes, mein sturm?" Logan peered at Virgil from the kitchen, his blue and black eyes sparkling with love and adoration. 

       "Could you, maybe, come here please?"

Logan nodded and approached him, setting the pitcher and glasses on the table and sitting on the couch. 

       "Ok, ok." he took a fortifying breath "So I love you more than I could ever have imagined and I want you to know that. You don't act like I'm helpless because of my disability and you support me in everything I do. You are perfect, astonishingly, astoundingly amazing and I know that I can't quite kneel, because I don't have knees, but I wanted to know...", he produced the ring, a sparkling amethyst and onyx, entwined in a thin, braided silver band "Will you marry me?"

Logan for a too long, dreadful moment before the tears started to flow and he smiled. 

       "Yes, yes of course, mein nachtblumen."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Logan slipped through the inky night, the soft click of his boots the only sound. He hesitated in doorway after doorway, scanning for 317, humming in pleasure when he found it. He stepped up to the door, opening it and almost gliding up the stairs. His eyes quickly adjusted as he slid down the hall. 

.~.~.~.

Virgil gasped silently, listening for a tell of the intruder, rolling across the floor and wincing when the wheel squeaked. He screamed when the intruder burst in, his wheelchair falling backwards. He backpedaled until the intruder sat on top of him, the tip of a knife resting against his jugular as he stared into hard, mismatched eyes that quickly softened. 

       "Shit, sorry. Wrong guy."

_~~who was the right guy?~~ _

~~~~He stepped off Virgil, righting his chair, then setting him in it. Virgil backed away immediately, fear stiffening his joints.

The strange man spoke again, a thick accent accent masking his voice.

       "Protocol mandates I kill you."

       "Wh-what?"

       "I'm not going to, but you never saw me." he moved across the room, opening a window and examining the drop. Confidence bubbled up in Virgil.

       "Who's your charge?"

       "Roman Prince."

.~.~.~.

Logan vaulted through the window, grabbing the railing above it and flipping himself onto the thin ledge of the porch above Virgil's room. He missed Virgil's and tuned out the small squeak of wheels, peering into the window and smiling at the sight of Roman Prince, fast asleep. He opened the window and, swiftly attaching the silencer, crouched in a small ball next to the bed.

.~.~.~.

Virgil rolled into the lift, trying to beat the assassin to Roman and the rest of his family. A thought bothered him, trying to get his attention. A thought that vanished as he slid out of the lift, checking on Emile and Remy, Patton, and then Roman, hesitating in each doorway and listening carefully

.~.~.~.

Logan clicked the safety off, lost in the adrenaline and not realising something was off. He didn't hear the wheels, crushing the carpet or notice that his arm was extended way too high to possibly be pushing the gun into Roman's skull. He pulled the trigger, smiling as he felt the trigger embed itself in something and pushed away from the floor, vaulting out the window again and swinging onto the roof, running across it as he congratulated himself on the death of Roman Prince. 

.~.~.~.

Virgil heard the telltale _click_ of the safety and lurched across the room, launching himself over Roman. He felt the gun press into his throat and swallowed deeply, recognizing the mismatched eyes from earlier in an instant. They belonged to his fiancé, Logan. He swallowed, bringing the ring to his mouth an instant before the trigger was pulled and Virgil disappeared into the night air.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Logan sipped at his coffee and leaned against the counter, humming as he watched the news, waiting for the death of Mr. Prince to be discovered. Channel after channel, he flipped, pausing at a just discovered story, turning up the volume with a grim smile.

       "Just discovered, Virgil Pierce, aged at 26, was shot late last night, while protecting his eldest charge, Mr. Roman Prince, aged 20. He was wheelchair-bound, but extremely proficient  at his job. 

The remote hit the floor, followed by the cup of coffee, shattering against the wood. Logan stared numbly at the Tv, trying to register what the reporter was saying. Virgil was... dead. By Logan's hand. But... he'd left Virgil downstairs, safe. He slumped against the counter, taking in the scenes of the Princes on the screen, all crying except Roman, who had a cold glare in his grass green eyes. Sobs echoed around the apartment

.

.

.

Hours later, a knock sounded on the front door and a groggy Logan stood up, picking up his tear-stained glasses and making his way to the door, rubbing at his face.

.~.~.~.

Roman stood at the door, cradling Emile and waiting patiently. When the door swung open, Roman glanced over the man in front of him. The tearstained glasses and face, the bright-red, too sad mismatched eyes and messy black hair.

And then the room behind him, books skewed everywhere, remote and shattered cup resting in a puddle of coffee, the still-on TV. He shifted his eyes back to Logan.

       "I... I'm sorry that my family, that  _I_ , cost your fiancés life. He was only supposed to take care of us, but he did so much more. I.. if you would like, I could bring his stuff over later?'

He watched the man in front of him slowly raise his eyes to look at Roman, the only sign of life outside the subtle breathing.

       "Please."

Roman nodded, turning to go and nearly missing the question.

       "How did he die?"

       "I... ah... I believe the news stated, but he was shot in the throat, trachea specifically, by an assassin."

With those words, Logan crumbled, leaning against the door heavily, tears streaming down his face. 

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Logan stood next to a closed casket days later, staring at a crowd of people. 

       "I'm.. I'm sorry that we have to stand here today." _(it's your fault)_ "Virgil was astounding. He never let his legs, or lack of them, stop him from doing some of the bravest, most fun, albeit most stupid, things." _(you're the reason he can't anymore)_ "He should've lived much longer," _(you killed him)_ ",but was not afforded that grace." _(because of you)_ "I... I'm sorry. I can't do this."

.

.

.

Later that night, Logan was bent over a bottle of vodka, drinking the pain away. He looked around and spotted the Advil. He pushed away from the table, fingers closing around the vodka and Advil. He stumbled across the room, opening the painkillers as he fell onto the couch. He shook out 2 and swallowed them, frowning when the pain didn't vanish and shaking out 4, then 6, 8, 10, 12. The bottle was empty, but he didn't remember emptying it. He leaned into the couch and sank into a blissful, pain-free sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this over the course of a day and a half so I don't even know if it's good
> 
> If Logan is reading this, Hallo!


End file.
